Only This and Nothing More
by blood-raven49
Summary: Sequal to Blast from the past: Update on chapter two. It had to change with the way the story was going..please read.
1. Chap 1: It Begins

"Only This and Nothing More"  
  
Ok.. this is only my second attempt at writing fan fiction. I hope it isn't too horrible. Please read Blast from the past for an explanation of who Ari is. This is the sequal to Blast From the Past.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Invader Zim. All the characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez except for Ari. And the poem the Raven belongs to the late Edgar Allen Poe.  
  
Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
  
"'Tis some visiter," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door -  
  
Only this, and nothing more."  
  
"It's a perfect night to read Edgar Allen Poe" Thought Dib silently to himself. He was on his couch in the living room with only the lamp on to provide light for reading. Gaz had gone to bed, and, as usual, Professor Membrane was at work. It was storming outside, and the power was bound to go out at any minute. There hadn't been a night like this in years. It seemed that the whole town was comming alive with frequent, vibrant flashes of lightning.  
  
"Beautiful." Whispered Dib. He yawned. How long had he been sitting here reading poetry from the 1800's? He checked his watch. It blinked 11:45 p.m.  
  
" Oh crap! School tomorrow! I better go to bed." With that, Dib laid his book of Edgar Allen Poe's poetry on the nightstand and headed up to his room. He lay there, listening to it rain. Not a lot had happened since Ari came. Zim mostly hung out with her during lunch. They were best friends, even if Zim hated the fact that he liked her. Dib's only companion was his sister, and she never really said anything to him except shut up or leave me alone. He couldn't really join Zim and Ari, it just felt weird being round two aliens at once. Although the tallests had said Zim could have the Earth, they called back the next day to say they wanted it back and he could have a year's supply of snacks instead.  
  
Dib laughed at that. That was the first time in a while. Not much really amused Dib these days. Oh, how he longed for companionship, friend he could trust, or even better, a girlfriend. But this was just wishful thinking. He tried and tried to push it out of his mind, but his secret crush kept popping up in his thoughts. He knew it would never work. She was way out of his league. About an hour later, he drifted off to dreamland.  
  
All of a sudden he was in a giant ballroom, surrounded by people he knew. He was in a tux and looked quite spiffy. " Hey, I never knew how good I looked in one of these." He turned to see Zim drinking some punch. " So, um, is this some kind of party?" Zim glared at him. " You should know! You invited us all here. Now get away from me human, the guest of honor is fixing to arrive." Dib looked puzzled. " Guest of honor?" Everyone then turned toward the entrance of the ball and gasped, then whispered to one another. " Huh? What's going on?" Dib pushed through the crowd, finally getting to the front. " What's going o..wow!" The sight of the guest stunned him. She was dressed in black boots, a silk midnight blue dress that touched the floor , black gloves and a black chocker necklace. Her blue eyes glistened in the light on the room. She slowly walked up to Dib, walking very elegant and sexy. " Care to dance?" She asked in a smooth, sweet feminine voice. " Uh..sure!" Dib answered. " Oh that sounded so stupid! " He thought. One hand took hers, and the other gripped her waist. She put her other arm on his shoulder and they danced the night away. At the end of the ball, she led him out to the balcony. " Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" She asked. Dib replied " Yes, but not near as beautiful as you." They both smiled and shared an innocent kiss on the lips. Dib smiled while laying in his bed.  
  
Meanwhile at Zim's base, all was chaos. The living room was covered in chocolate pudding. Zim sat on the couch with a sour expression on his face. Gir was making snow angels in the puddles on the floor.  
  
" WEEHAW! I LIKES PUDDIN! " Gir screeched. Zim's eyes narrowed. He was not a happy cupcake. He suddenly exploded ( A/N not as in KABOOM! That would be really weird if zim blew into pieces at random. I'd love to do that! Ahem.. on with the story) " ARRRGGHHH!!! Of all the times for my plans to go wrong! Ari is coming over in an hour and my pudding plan decides to backfire!" Zim fumed. Just then a big glop of pudding landed on his head. Zim sighed. " Computer start cleaning the base while I cleanse myself." The computer groaned and got to work. Gir was now rolling in the sweet substance. " Gir!" Gir's eyes turned red " SIR!" Zim wiped his face with a cloth. " Gir, stay here and if anyone comes to the door answer it." Gir saluted and sat on the couch, eating the pudding off it. Zim went down into his base. He finally got all the pudding off and threw the cloth aside. " Another plan failed" He sighed. He sat down in front of the big computer screen, laying his head in his hands. He spotted the small picture on his desk. It was of him, Ari, and Gir all together on the couch. He had forced Dib to take it. He picked it up and stroked the picture of Ari.  
  
" Sometimes I think you're the only thing that keeps me going." He then opened a drawer, pulling out some flowers and candy. " I hope these human tokens of affections will please her." He looked at the clock. He had 45 minutes until Ari was due. He decided to take a quick nap and quickly drifted to sleep.  
  
Hope ya liked the first chapter! Once I get two reviews I'll post the second one. 


	2. Chap 2: A gift of my appreciation

Ok.. Sorry for the wait. I wrote the next chapter then the next day I couldn't find it so I had to re-write it _. Ok, on with the chapter! ^_^  
  
Ari was just finishing up getting ready. She was standing in front of a full length mirror, making sure everything was in order. In Irken form she was very beautiful. Her eyes were big, beautiful blue orbs, and her skin was a pale green. Her antennae were curly and feminine in appearance. She also had a mole like Tak's on her left cheek. She wore an invader uniform like Zim's (only hers looked more like a dress and it was blue), black boots that came to her knees, a black trench coat like Dib's and a black chocker necklace that made her look very elegant.  
  
She wondered why Zim had wanted her to come over so late. All week he had been acting strangely, like he had something to hide. Whatever it was, he sure didn't want her knowing until tonight. She walked over to her holographic projector and pressed a button. "Yes, Mistress?" the computer said in a female tone. " Computer, human disguise mode!" Ari exclaimed. Two green waves of light went up and down her body, and she was changed into human form. She didn't look much different except her skin was Caucasian, her hair waist length and dark brown, and dark brown lensed contacts. You never would have guessed she was foreign to this world. All of a sudden she felt quite dizzy, surprisingly falling to her knees. " Jeeze" She said. She had been having dizzy spells for the last three days now, and had vomited numerous times. but never before had she been brought to her knees by it. She had to go to Zim. She would just have to ignore the spells.  
  
" I think that about wraps it up." She said, and with one last look in the mirror, she climbed into the elevator, upstairs, and out the door. Since Ari didn't have a sir unit, and her voot runner was still damaged, she would have to walk. " If humans drive cars, it can't be that hard. Maybe I'll build one later." With that she walked off into the night. *~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile at Dib's house.  
  
FLUSH. Dib had had to make a nightly round to the bathroom because of all the soda he drank while reading. He glanced up at the clock in the hallway and it blinked 12:00 AM. He groaned and made his way back to his bedroom. Right before he was going to plop down on his bed, he saw a dark figure walking down the street. " Why would someone be walking around this late?" He inquired. He decided to take a closer look with a pair of binoculars on his nightstand. He saw a girl about Zim's height, with waist length brown hair and a trench coat. " Ari? What's she doing out so late? I bet its one of Zim's plans! I have to follow her incase she gets hurt!" With that he threw on his clothes and headed out the front door. He figured he'd be back before dawn, so no one would notice. Not like they would notice anyway. Freddy Kruger (sp?) could walk through the house and the most reaction he would get was an odd look from Gaz. He took off down the street after Ari.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile at Zim's.. Zim had woken up after being rudely awaken by Gir falling on his cranium and had been sitting in his lab ever since. " Where is she?" He was very anxious. He had been gathering up the courage to do this for a long time. Ari had been on earth for about two years now, and every day Zim had grown closer and closer to her. They had never had a major fight. Mostly just little tiffs over things like who's idea was who's. Those mostly ended in the slamming of doors and exchanging of foul language and a phone call saying I'm sorry an hour later. Zim had never really cared for anyone before, because he had very rarely been shown kindness in his life. Ari was the only being who truly cared for him, and he appreciated that very much. He had decided many months ago he would tell her how he felt, but he just now had the guts to do it. He had been studying how humans show affection and feelings, watching movies like Titanic and Gone with the Wind, reading romance novels and advice columns online. The idea that was easiest for him was gift giving. He had ordered a rare, silver heart charm for Ari's chocker necklace from a planet of precious metals and stones as a token of his appreciation. He knew she would love it. He was holding the small velvet case in his hands, stroking it. He put it in his Pak.  
  
" HIYA MASTER!" a high pitched voice screeched. Oh god, zim thought, not now!. Gir walked in covered in mayonnaise and nacho cheese. He looked at zim and smiled. " SOMEBODY NEEDS A HUG!!" He screeched and ran at zim" GIR NO!!" Zim screamed and used his spider legs to lift himself above Gir. Instead he landed on the couch, soiling it. He mad eno noise for a minute and then he leaped up and looked at Zim. They stared at each other for a moment and then gir broke the silence. "YOU NEED PIGGIES!" His head opened up and thousands of rubber piggies went everywhere. "AHHH!" Zim screamed. Just then he heard the door bell and the computer say " Visitor at door: Identification: Ari. " NO! have to change my plans!" He ran to the elevator and quickly went up. He ran to the door, and out of breath, he adjusted his wig and opened the door. Ari stood there, he face glowing in the pale moon light.  
  
" Hello Ari! Your right on time!" She raised an eyebrow. " Zim, why are you all out of breath?" He looked around. " Uh.. I was.. running.. yes exercise does the body good!" She laughed " Ok. Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Zim glanced over at the trash can that was now spewing rubber piggies. He knew they would get no privacy here. " Uh, how about we take a walk instead? He walked out the door closing it and wrapped his arm around hers. " Alrighty then." She said. They started walking off. Dib popped his head out of a nearby bush. " I've gotta follow them!" He said and followed close behind.  
  
Zim and Ari had reached the park. It was indeed a beautiful night. The rain had finally stopped, and the clouds cleared out showing the stars. They stopped under a great oak tree. " Zim?" She got his attention. "Yes Ari?" She continued " Zim, you've been acting really strange the past month. Is there something you want to tell me?" This is it, he thought. This is the moment of truth. He had to tell her now. It was eating away at him inside. He had to tell her. " Yes, Ari, I do. You are the only person that has ever shown me kindness in my life. You befriended me in training school and stood up for me against bullies like Zix. I want you to know that I really do appreciate you and I do care even though I may not show it. At first we were friends, but over these last two years we've become so much more. I wanted to tell you.." He opened his pack, retrieving the charm box "..That I love you." She gasped at the site of the small box. Zim handed it to her. She opened it up, revealing a sliver heart shaped charm to go on her necklace. She immediately put it on and gave Zim a passionate kiss while hugging him tightly. She'd always waited for the moment when the proud Invader Zim could admit that he cared for someone other than himself. They stayed in each other's arms the rest of the night, gazing at the stars above. 


	3. Chapter 3: What it all comes down to

Ok. Your torment ends now. On with the chapter! Please read and review. Oh yeah and I'm not good at humor so beware. Disclaimer: I don't own Zim or Dib Or Gir or Good Charlotte. I wish I owned them all, but sadly I don't T_T. JCV owns Zim and I think GC owns themselves. I own Ari and the story.  
  
This was perhaps the most important decision Ari would ever have to make. She looked at the now open charm box. There was a silver heart to put put on her chocker. It was absolutely beautiful. Over the last two years Ari HAD considered Zim her boyfriend. They held hands, hugged, and even kissed a few times. It was just very strange for Zim to jump into this. But how could she say no? This was how she wanted to live the rest of her life. He was the one she loved. She took the charm, clipped it to her necklace and put it on. It gleamed in the moonlight.  
  
" Oh Zim, I love you too! And of course I'll marry you!" Zim smiled ear to ear (er.if he had ears he would be smiling ear to ear). " Great! I'll make preparations for the wedding and everything! Oh you've made me so happy!" He picked her up and twirled her around. Ari laughed " I'm glad I can make you happy, Zim. This will be great. Now I think we should get back for school tomorrow." Zim put her down. " Very well. Would you like me to carry you home?" Zim had never made this kind of offer before, so she took it up. They headed off down the street. Dib was still in the bushes.  
  
Well, his enemy was going to marry the only girl he'd ever really liked. She was also the only girl that would talk to him, even if it was just a few words. He should of known this was going to happen, after all they did love each other and at least they were the same species. He sighed and sat on the park bench. He picked up a stick and drew a picture of Ari in the dirt. He began singing one of his favorite songs.  
  
And if i make it through today  
  
Will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am i just running in place  
  
And if i stumble and i fall  
  
Should i get up and carry on  
  
Will it all just be the same  
  
Cause im young and im hopeless  
  
im lost and i know this  
  
im going nowhere fast thats what they say  
  
im troublesome i've fallen  
  
im angry at my father  
  
its me against this world and i dont care  
  
i dont care  
  
no one in this industry  
  
understands the life i lead  
  
when i sing about my past  
  
its not a gimmick, not an act  
  
These critics, and these trust fund kids  
  
try to tell me what punk is  
  
but when i see them on the street they got nothing to say  
  
[Chorus]  
  
And if i make it through today  
  
Will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am i just running in place  
  
And if i stumble and i fall  
  
Should i get up and carry on  
  
Will it all just be the same  
  
Cause im young and im hopeless  
  
im lost and i know this  
  
im going nowhere fast thats what they say  
  
im troublesome i've fallen  
  
im angry at my father  
  
its me agaisnt this world and i dont care  
  
i dont care i dont care...and now i dont care  
  
oooooo ooooo oooooo  
  
im young and im hopeless  
  
im lost and i know this  
  
im going nowhere fast thats what they say  
  
that im troublesome i've fallen  
  
im angry at my father  
  
its me against this world and i don't care  
  
i don't care. i don't care. i don't care.  
  
He sighed and made the long trip home. ~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Zim and Ari were standing outside Ari's house. " I had a good time, even if it was really short" she said. " Me too." They got closer and closer until their lips touched. They embraced, and shared a very passionate kiss goodnight. When they let go they held each other looking into one another's eyes. Suddenly, Ari got dizzy and held her head. It almost brought her to her knees again. " Are you ok?" Zim worriedly asked. " Yeah, I'm fine, just tired that's all. I'll be fine in the morning." She straightened up. She felt the taste of blood and vomit in the back of her throat. " Are you sure your alright?" He put a hand on her shoulder. " Yes, don't worry." She smiled and him. " Now go on, I'll be fine. Goodnight." He was hesitant to leave, but he knew he had to. " Goodnight." She went inside and Zim stood there for about five minutes hen left. She watched him from her top window. " I can't let Zim know I'm sick, it'll just worry him. I'll probably get over it soon anyway." With that she headed off to bed.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
The next day at skool.  
  
Mrs. Bitter's class sat in total silence while she was lecturing them on Armageddon. " And when the end of the world comes you will all die a fiery death and only the roaches will be left to feed on your dead carcasses." They all looked very disturbed. All except Dib, who was sitting there drawing pictures of Ari. Zim raised his hand. " Why would these.roach creatures be the only ones alive?" Mrs Bitters growled. Zim put his hand down. " Now I want you to write a 3000 word essay on why your alive. Ask your parents. I bet half of them will say it was an accident. Especially you." She pointed to Sara and she started to cry. Ari just looked out the window. Her stomach was very queasy and she was getting very dizzy. She couldn't let the humans take her to a hospital or she might be exposed. If she was going to pass out, she had to do it in private. She raised her hand. " Yes Ari?" Mrs bitters spat. " Miss Bitters I really have to go to the bathroom, may I leave now?" She looked very pale. Miss Bitters raised and eyebrow and said " Very well. Take the hall pass with you." Ari got up and took a small pigeon off miss bitter's desk marked HALL PASS. The pigeon cooed. Zim looked at her suspiciously. When she smiled at him he was reassured. She headed out into the hallway. After passing about five other classrooms, she fell to her knees. " Ooh" She groaned and held her stomach. She shivered, it felt like she was in an icebox. Finally she got sick. The taste of blood and vomit overpowered her. She couldn't get up. Soon everything turned black.  
  
Zim was beginning to worry, It had been almost half an hour since Ari had left. He raised his hand a miss bitters glared " What is it Zim?" she looked ready to kill. " Miss bitters I have a powerful urge to use the restroom." The class stared at him. " I told you no more bathroom breaks for the rest of the year." She said. Zim put on an BUT I HAVE TO GOOO!! Act. " Miss bitters I'm afraid if I do not RELIEVE myself I shall spill my human juices in the classroom." At this the class looked disgusted. Dib just didn't care, although he too was worried about Ari. " Fine, but you'll pay for this one. Take the other hall pass." The other hall pass was a doughboy with the word Mr. Eff marked out and hall pass written underneath. Zim picked up the doughboy and headed out into the hall. Not far away he spotted Ari laying on her back, unconscious. Next to her was a red puddle. " BLOODY FUCK MONKEY!" Zim exclaimed. He shook her " Ari! Ari! Wake up! Its me, Zim!" She wouldn't wake up. He checked her pulse. She was still alive. " I have to get you back to the base before the humans see you." He picked her up and snuck out of the school.  
  
He opened his pack to reveal the little communicator. " Gir! Come get me! Hurry, its an emergency." Gir replied " OKIE DOKIE!" Zim stroked Ari's face. " I knew something was wrong, I was stupid to just let it go." Gir arrived finally and Zim climbed on. They flew home in a flash. Zim burst through the door and carefully went down to his labs. " Computer! Set up a bed!" The computer groaned. " Fine, whatever. PROCESSING!" A bed came out of an opening in the floor. He layed Ari down. She stirred a little. "Zim? Am I going to be ok?" She asked weakly. He took her hand. " Yes, of course. I would never let anything happen to you. I just have t find out what's wrong. Now you stop talking and get some rest. She smiled and closed her eyes again. Zim let go of her hand and walked over to a rack of syringes. He took out a rather large needled one. He walked back over to Ari. He didn't want to cause her pain, but he had to test her blood to see what was wrong. He gently inserted the needle into her arm and she stirred slightly. He pulled up on top and the dark red substance filled it to the middle. " That should be enough." He said to himself. " Computer, test this for any signs of disease." A small tab came out of the computer and Zim inserted the blood. The computer flashed the levels of things in her blood and at the bottom big red letters flashed VIRUS DETECTED. " Virus? What kind of virus?" He touched his hand to the screen. The red letters now blinked SCANNING VIRUS..then VIRUS DETECTED: IRKEN INFLUENZA: COMMON NAME: IRKEN FLU Symptoms: Dizziness, vomiting, coughing up blood, blood in vomit, fainting, hallucinations. Cure: Professionally mixed antidote.  
  
Zim felt his heart sink. He knew the Irken Flu. Many Irkens died each from it. Vaccinations were usually given to invaders, but Ari had run off before they were given. It had the potential to be fatal if not cured. He had to order the antidote. He quickly made a transmission to Irk. The tallests were entertainin themselves with Chinese finger trap things. Purple couldn't figure out how to get his off, and this amused Red.  
  
" Incoming transmission from Earth!" Said a green-eyed tech officer. The tallests groaned. "Very well. I could use some humor today. Put him on." Red said. A very worried looking Zim popped up on the screen. " Sirs! I'm so glad I could contact you! Ari has the Irken flu and I need an antidote!" He spoke fast and clearly. The tallests looked at each other. Ari was almost as bad as Zim to them, but red decided to tell Zim the news. " There is n more, Zim. There was a large break out of it back on Irk and it was all used up. The only way you could get any is if you mixed it yourself or found someone to do it for you." Red knew Zim was not capable of such a task. Zim was very concerned. " Very well Sirs, thank you for your time. Invader Zim signing off." Purple finally snapped the toy and Red glared at him. "Great, now what do we do?" Purple shrugged. "At least we might actually get rid of one thorn in our sides." Red nodded " Yeah. Hey, lets go eat food." Purple nodded and they walked out of the room.  
  
Back at Zim's base Zim was looking up the ingredients for the cure. All of them were almost impossible to get and he couldn't read the formulas necessary to read them. He had no choice; he had to find someone who knew how to mix medicines. And ironically, the only Irken he ever knew personally who could do this was Zix. For a long time Zim thought Zix had died in the crash, but he soon got news that he was found and put in a cell on the prison planet Irk for treason. Then reality struck hard. The only way he could get a cure for Ari was to bail Zix, his archenemy. Lucky for him, Irk was only a few days away if they traveled at top speed. Dib didn't even come close to being as bad as Zix. He would have bail Zix, and he would need help. Dib could help him, and Gir could watch over Ari. One thing, if the only thing, the little robot was good at was caring for others. He realized that if he got caught he could be sentenced to time in prison himself, or even execution. But if he didn't go, Ari would die. It was a risk he would just have to take. Besides that, Zix might even refuse or make poison instead of medicine. He figured he would be grateful for his bail at least. That settled it, tomorrow he was heading to Irk with Dib to bail Zix. " Time to tell Dib the news." He said. He walked over to Ari, kissed her forehead, and went to find Dib and prepare for the perilous task that was ahead.  
  
Well what do ya think? Pretty good so far? I hope. Please read and review. Oh yeah and someone told me that season 2 of Zim will be airing soon but who knows. Raven out. 


	4. Chapter 4: In the prison

Alrighty then. Not many reviews on the 3rd chapter. Oh well here is the next one anyways.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zim.  
  
" And that's why we have to go to Irk and break out Zix to get the cure." Zim said. He had just finished explaining the current situation to Dib. Dib had a worried look on his face. Even though he could never be with her, Dib loved Ari dearly. He had already decided he had to go. " I want to see her before we go." He said. " She's very ill. I don't think we should.." Dib cut Zim off with a death glare. Zim got the point. " Fine. Follow me." Zim led the way back to the house. The way there was silent. Neither had anything to say to the other. Zim hated that he had to travel with this human for a whole day to get to Irk. ( I know Irk is six months away but lets think hyper speed) . but sometimes you have to do things you hate. In this case, it was a life or death situation. When they finally reached the house, Zim stopped. " Ok, look, Ari probably isn't awake yet, so don't disturb her. She needs as much rest as she ca get." Dib just looked annoyed. " I'm not stupid, Zim. Its not like I'm going to go in there and make her do the damn hokey pokey." Zim clenched his fists. " LOOK DIB! If we are going to be in a ship together for a day, we can't argue like this or we'll end up killing each other." Dib whispered under his breath " Wouldn't that be tragic?" Zim ignored this comment.  
  
They entered. Ari was lying on the big pink couch, folded out to be a bed, with her head propped up. Dib ran to her and kneeled down. He took her hand and stroked it. " Oh Ari, I didn't realize things were this bad. Now I see I have no choice but to go to Irk. No matter, I'd do anything for you." Dib kissed her hand and Zim growled. " Come on we have to start getting ready." With that, Zim and Dib went down into the base to prepare for the trip. As Dib was loading some blankets into the voot cruiser, he asked " Zim, how exactly are we going to break into this prison?" Zim just simply answered " By knockin gout the guards and stealing their uniforms." Dib just raised an eyebrow at this. Usually Zim's plans were irrational and made no sense. He guessed that Zim could be serious wen he needed to be. Another thought struck Dib's mind, " What are we going to eat?" Zim pulled out a lick a sticks. " I hope you like Strawberry Banana Fanna flavored lick a sticks and Irken cola." Dib just sighed. They finished up packing in about an hour. Dib wiped the seat from his brow. " Well I guess we better get going. It'll only be a day, right?" Zim nodded. He then turned around to face Dib. " Look, Dib, even though I basically can't stand your smelly guts I appreciate the help." Dib sneered " Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically. He noticed the I was just trying to be nice look on Zim's face and changed his tune. " Sorry Zim, I knew you meant that to be a compliment and your welcome but I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Ari. But if you'd like, we can be friends." He held out his hand. Zim looked hesitant, rembering the bologna incident, then shook his hand. No needles this time. Dib really DID want to be friends. " Well, time to go. GIR!" he yelled. " YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW" The little robot came from no where and fell on Dib's head, then stood and saluted Zim " Yes my master?" Zim snickered while Dib rubbed his sore head. " Gir, we must go now. It will only be a few days. Promise me you'll take good care of Ari." Gir smiled " I pwomise." Gaz had also agreed to look after her, and was currently upstairs playing her gameslave. " That's a good Gir." Zim gave him a lollipop, and he skipped off upstairs. " Well, lets get this over with" He said, and with that, Zim opened the roof, and they boarded the cruiser. Zim buckled up and Dib copied. Zim spoke " Ok, when we take off there will be a MASSIVE amount of g forces pushing down on us. It is essential to travel at high speed to get through earths atmosphere without dieing A HORRIBLE FIERY DEATH!!" (O_O) Dib had a look on his face like o_O . " Ready?" Zim asked, and Dib nodded. Zim pressed a button and they took off like a bat out of hell. Both of them had their faces smooshed against the seats, teeth bearing and drool flying. This continued for about ten minutes and then KERPOW! The cruiser stopped as abruptly as it had started, throwing Zim and Dib out of their seatbelts and into the windshield. The computer loudly stated the obvious, " NOW OUT OF EARTHS ATMOSPHERE!" They slid off and hit the floor with a thud. Dib rubbed his head and yelled " JESUS ZIM! THAT FREAKIN HURT! I THOUGHT PUTTING SEATBELTS ON WOULD PREVENT THAT?!" Zim looked sheepish. " Yes, well, Gir must have toyed with them. Those usually work." Zim was lying, because they had never worked. He had a flashback of the planet jackers incident and the crashing into his house in plague of babies. He smiled widely. Dib just glared at him. " Come on, lets go do what we have to do." Zim nodded and they continued on into what was on Earth the night. Later on, Zim was piloting the ship and noticed Dib had fallen asleep. He then remembered Ari laying helpless at his base. He had finally figured out that invaders, like everyone else, needed somebody to be there for them, and Ari did just that. She always stuck up for him when he was being bullied, comforted him when he was sad, and cheered him up when he was angry. He owed this favor to her. They only had about four more hours to go until they reached Irk, and then the real plan would begin.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Dib awoke, he saw the back of Zim piloting the ship. He wasn't exactly ready to greet Zim just yet. It felt odd to be awake, since it was still dark, but his watch said 8:00 AM, so it was really morning back on earth. He had had a strange dream about insane gingerbread men attacking him with candy canes. It had been quite disturbing. He decided to break the silence " Are we there yet?" Zim turned around. " Ah, good morning Dib worm. No, we aren't there yet, but soon we will be. Only about 10 minutes to go. I have to look around for a place to park the cruiser for easy access incase we get chased." He looked back over. The computer boomed " NOW ENTERING IRK'S ATMOSPHERE." Dib was amazed at the sight he saw. There were tall, almost sky-scraper like buildings, cruisers like Zim's flying through the air, scooter like devices monitoring the 'streets' and tons on little green aliens. " Wow!" He gasped. Zim chuckled. " Welcome to MY home, Dib. It IS rather impressive. It hasn't change d much in the last few years, of course, what is there to change? We already have the best technology in the universe." They swooped through the city, looking for some cab or taxi that could get them to the prison without looking suspicious. Dib was curious about this " Why can't you just fly the cruiser to the prison?" Zim looked annoyed " Because only public transportation vehicles or military vehicles are allowed through the gates. Duh. " Dib sighed. Zim stopped suddenly. Dib flew forward. " GEEZE! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!?!" Zim ignored this " A Taxi! I must use his services!" Zim got out of the cruiser and ran to a short, chubby irken much like skoodge, leaning on a taxi that looked like a corvette. " You! Can you take my accomplice and me to the prison. The Irken answered " My name is Bloch, and no, the prison isn't on my route." Zim growled. " Very well." He climbed back in the cruiser. " We will have to try again." He told Dib. He started up the cruiser again, and after about two minutes, he saw a beautiful, tall irken female and stopped abruptly. Dib was yet again flung into the front seat. Dib sighed, and Zim once again hopped out of the cruiser. He reached the girl, " You! Can you escort my accomplice and I to the prison?" He looked up at her, she was almost as tall as the tallest, with green eyes and was dressed in a strapless black dress that came to her knees and boots like a normal invader and a chocker necklace with the irken symbol on it. Her face was almost identical to Tak's ,save the eyes. He recognized her, she was one of Ari's friends. Ari had transmitted messages to her through Zim's base before. Her name was Bree. She looked down on Zim. " Ah, Zim, long time no see. What brings you here?" She smiled, and Zim tried to ignore the beauty of it. " It's a long story, all I have time to say is that Ari is sick and in order to get the cure for her I need a ride to the prison." Bree gasped. " Oh my, poor Ari. That explains why I haven't heard from her. Oh, of course I'll give you a ride." Zim smiled " Thanks, but its not just me, I have a companion in the cruiser." They glanced over to see Dib peeking from over the edge of the window of the cruiser. He ducked as soon as they spotted him. Bree giggled " He's kind of cute for a human" Zim rolled his eyes. " Well go get him and I'll take you guys to the prison." Zim did just that., running to the cruiser. Dib was in theprocess of scratching his bum when Zim intruded. Zim overlooked this " Come, Dib, we have a ride to the prison." Dib looked over at Bree, who was putting her helmet on. " I hope shes a better pilot than you. Who is she anyways?" Zim crossed his arms. " Her name is Bree, shes Ari's best friend. Shes a technology engineer. Now come on, we're wasting time." Zim grabbed Dib by the arm and yanked him out of the cruiser. Zim figured he would steal one of the ships from the prison to get back home. They boarded the motorcycle-flying-thing and took off. Riding through the streets of Irk wasn't as glorious as Dib imagined it. It was just like New York City, except for the styles of buildings. Their were homeless Irkens, smeets roaming the streets, and gangs of unruly teens running about. Dib spoke " Gee, I never knew Irken society was so much like my own." Zim looked around " Yes, Dib, there are suck things as poverty and suffering on this planet. As much as I like to think the Irken race is superior, I realize that instead of taking care of our planet we just keep taking others and they end up in the same state of disarray." Dib was surprised that Zim actually talked about his races faults. Usually he was talking about how superior they were. It was funny how tragedies always brought people closer together. After about 30 minutes they arrived at the gates of the prison. Bree took off her helmet " Well, good luck boys." She kissed them both on the cheek, making Dib turn an interesting shade of pink. They had nothing but the clothes on their backs. " Well Dib, its time. If we don't live through this, just remember that in the end we were friends." They shook hands and walked towards the gate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
" Great how are we going to get past that?" Dib said loudly. "Shush!" Zim hissed. He nodded towards the two guards in front of the gate " You will convince the guards to follow you to the other side of the building where I'll be waiting with my organ remover. I'll steal their brains and we can steal their uniforms and pass ourselves off as guards." Dib looked annoyed " Why do I always have to be the distraction?" Zim pushed him out from behind the dumpster they were hiding behind. Dib casually walked over to the guards, noticing Zim running behind a motorcycle thing unnoticed by all but him. He wasn't paying attention, and almost walked right into the pointy end of an irken spear. He looked up at the guard. " Uh, hi!" Dib said. He now had his chance to say all the insults he had always wanted to say to Zim but never got the chance to. " You know your pretty ugly for an alien, and woo do you stink! I left my underwear on for a week once and it kind of smells like you do." The irken growled and jammed his farther against Dib's chest, while the other guard was laughing. " And you have the IQ of a dirt clod!" The second guard starts crying and the first one jabs him with his spear " Irkens do not cry, it a sign of weakness, and we are the most powerful empire in the UNIVERSE!" He clenched his fists. Behind him Dib laughed and said " Oh yeah, you guys are real superior. I bet it takes four of you just to screw in a light bulb." Dib could see a fire in their eyes. He had done well. " Well see ya!" he walked away the guards naturally chased him. He ran and turned the corner. A few seconds passed then two bright flashes and the sound of a camera came from around the corner. Zim stood with one brain in his hand and Dib with the other. Dib looked at it, cringed, and immediately threw it over his shoulder. We hear the sounds of trashcans falling over and a yowl from a cat. Zim spoke " Now for phase two!" Dib looked confused and scratched his butt " Um, what happens inn phase two again?" Zim smacked his forehead. " For the last time stink meat, we will clothe ourselves in these uniforms and pose as guards and sneak in and free Zix." Dib had his finger up his nose and Zim made a face like O_o and Dib put his finger down slowly. " Uh, ok. Lets do it then." Zim put on the breastplate and helmet of the guards outfit as did Dib. It was just a tad small because of Dib's enormous landing pad size of a head that is disturbingly large. Zim chuckled at this. Dib took the first guards spear and speared Zim in the rear with it. Zim took the other spear and was about to hit Dib with it like it was a baseball bat, then he remembered what they were there for. " ARGH! Stop wasting time! We have to get the cure for Ari soon! Come on!". Zim ran inside the prison and Dib followed.  
  
Upon entering they saw vast numbers of cells stacked upon each other like hotel rooms. There were hover crafts and other space vehicle doo hickey things fly around with guards on them. Zim spied the line of unused hover crafts and leaped on one. Dib got on behind. " What do you think your doing, Dib?" Dib looked annoyed. " The controls and labels are all in Irken. Your going to have to let me ride with you." Zim sighed. " Fine, just don't get too comfortable." Dib looked nervous, but shook out of it. " I wasn't going to." Zim decided the best way to find Zix was to just cruise around until they saw him. Zim started the hover craft, and they descended. They flew by each cell rather quickly, but slow enough so Zim could get a good look at the inmate. He saw Irkens, Vortains and all kinds of other aliens within the cells. One cell contained a rather peculiar looking fellow who was tall and very skinny, almost emaciated. The two strands of hair on the top of his head somewhat resembled antennae. Dib decided he would rather not save this rather scary looking human. Zim became distracted, and because he was not watching where he was going, he rammed into another guard. Dib hid behind Zim. The guard bellowed " Hey watch where your going! I.( the guard had to look down a bit to meet the eyes of Zim) I don't recall ever seeing a guard in here so lacking of height." Zim's eyes burned with rage but he knew he had to keep his cool to prevent being caught. " Yes, well, I'm new. My name is uh..( Zim glanced over to the right to see a guard snacking on some Pez candy out of the vending machine) Pez! yes, that is my name, I am called Pez and I am looking for the prisoner who goes by the name of Zix. " The guard looked uninterested. " Yeah whatever. What do you need to see him for?" Zim thought quickly " He has a letter." The guard raised his eyebrow. " Fine, whatever. He's in cell #666 ( oooo spooky) Now leave me alone." The guard flew off." Dib wiped the sweat from his brow. As soon as he did this, zim took off again. Zim mumbled under his breath " 600.640..660..Ah ha! 666!" Zim threw on the brakes, jolting dib against him. " Watch what your doing human!" Dib rubbed his head " It wasn't my fault! You're the one who..Hey!" Zim walked off onto the ledge where prisoners were led to their cells. Zim peered inside. Zix was lying on his bed, his hands under his head and one leg up. He glanced over. " Ah, visitors." Zim grabbed the bars of the cell and found to his surprise that the bars were electric. He cursed " DAMN IT! My hand!" Zix sat up. " Yes, the bars give a rather nasty shock, Zim. Of course, it shouldn't bother you any, since your brain has already been fried." Zim looked surprised. " Yes, I know its you under that mask, Zim. One could recognize your annoying high-pitched voice anywhere. Now, pray tell, what brings you here to see little old me?" Zim looked around cautiously. " I can't tell you the whole story, but to sum it up Ari has the irken flu and you're the only person I know with the medical skills to cure her." Zix laughed a harsh, evil laugh. " Well, well. Your telling me that after you destroyed my ship and crew, landed me in this stinking prison, and stole my escape pods that I should be inclined to help you out? HA! But I'll humor you. Suppose I agreed, what would I get in return?" He leaned against the wall all cool-like and crossed his arms. Zim whispered " Your freedom." Zix raised a would be eyebrow at this. " Well, I suppose that's reward enough. Being around these prisoners with the IQ's of lawn gnomes is starting to get to me. But sadly, even if you do break me out, I have no chemicals to mix a cure with, thanks to you ridding me of my labs. However, I did bring a suitcase full of miscellaneous items with me, I could see what I have. But you must break me out first." Dib had become bored hearing them talk, and was off in llama (that's right, I said llama) land. Zim said " That's a stupid idea, what if you don't have anything in there? I'll have freed you for no reason!" Zix laughed " I assure you I have at least one of the four ingredients needed to make the cure. You have my word." Zim looked hesitant, but decided to go through with it.  
  
Ok, I was going to make this chapter really long but to save you from too much information in one chapter I'm splitting it up. One more thing, reviews encourage me to write, people. I haven't got one in a while so I haven't updated in a while. READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE! 


	5. Chapter Five: Unexpected

WOO! Next chapter! Thanks to Shaza I'm updating early. Unlike most people, he/she decided to read and review. As I told you before, reviews are greatly appreciated and encourage me to write. I also realized a mistake I made in a previous chapter, saying Zix was imprisoned on varg, well, he wasn't, he was imprisoned on irk. Just so ya know. Anyways, here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, blah blah blah.  
  
Zim had just made a very tough decision. He decided to trust his enemy and break him out of an irken prison, with the chance that he may have at least one ingredient needed for the cure for Ari. How he was going to get the rest of the, he didn't know. It didn't really matter because he had no choice. Zix smiled a maniacal homicidal- type grin and said " I'm glad you came to your senses. I assure you you are doing the right thing."  
  
Zim's eyes turned to slits. Dib had fallen asleep on the hovercraft. " Yeah, yeah. Thank me later. Right now just tell me how to break you out." Zix still had that creepy smile on his face. " I would use one of the guard's spears to unlock the cell. You see that lock over there?" He pointed to a large lock hanging on the cell door. " It's electrical, and so are the spears. If you combine their energies, you'll short circuit them both, unlocking my cell." Zim pondered this, and figured it was a pretty good idea. Although he had forgotten the spear he had acquired earlier. He suddenly thought of a plan. He shoved Dib off the craft, sending him screaming down about 5 stories, when he landed with a loud thump.  
  
This caught the attention of several guards, and they immediately dog piled him. Meanwhile, Zim flew down, snuck up behind a guard, stole his brain and took his spear. The other guards were too busy pummeling Dib to notice. Zim flew back up to Zix's cell, and stuck the spear into the lock, causing the cell to open and release Zix onto the world once again.  
  
Zim spotted an exit for hovercrafts in the side of the building. It would be so easy to just leave Dib to rot, as he had done to Zim during Halloween. But for some reason, a nagging voic ein the back of Zim's head kept telling him to go back for Dib. He sighed and turned around. " Zim, what the FUCK are you doing?!?! Our escape is so near, why are we turning back?" Zim glared at him. " Because I'm not like you, I don't just leave people for dead." (woo how un-zim like) Zim glared. Zim yelled to the guards " Hey! Hey over here!" The guards turned their attention towards Zim. " Yeah, you. If you haven't noticed I broke out a prisoner and we are about to escape." A rather big guard growled " Get him!" They all jumped on crafts similar to Zim's and flew after him. Dib lay on the floor, bruised and beaten. Zim made a sharp turn and grabbed Dib by the collar of his trench coat, and flew out the escape. The guard pursued down the many streets and alleyways Zim took. He finally found the place where he parked his voot cruiser and he Zix and Dib ran to it. They jumped in and took off immediately. The guards looked confused. Another guard approached the leader looking one" Should we go after them?" The leader looking one pulled out a soda. " Nah, why should we? The tallests cut our pay, and frankly I don't think I owe them peanuts." They all shook their heads in agreement and walked off. A random " I like peanuts." Was heard.  
  
Meanwhile in the cruiser, Zix was celebrating, Zim was driving, and Dib was coming around. " Woo! That was awesome man! They probably gave up. The tallests cut their pay anyways." Dib rubbed his head. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Zim, his ruthless archenemy, had just saved his life. Great, he thought, now I owe him one. Zix calmed down and took a seat next to Zim. Zim just looked annoyed and asked " Ok, what ingredients do we need and where can we get them?" Zix opened his briefcase. " Ah, I have dust from mars, that's one, the hair of a slaughtering rat, that's two, the seed of a glarb plant, that's three(hes a alchemist/scientist, that's why he's carrying this weird stuff around) , but I don't seem to have the blood of a nightmare hound." Zim's eyes went wide in shock. He knew very well the nightmare hounds were an extinct species that used to inhabit the planet Lorian. Zim now realized the last fine thread of hope had been broken. Ari would die.  
  
Zix could see the expression on Zim's face. He knew what he was thinking. " Yes, the nightmare hounds are extinct, except for one." Zim looked up questionably. " His name is Fenrir, king of all nightmare hounds. He survived the invasion of his planet by millions of Vortains coming and using the resources his species needed to live. He now dwells on the refugee planet Lorian deep within its forest. It will be a task to obtain the blood, but we have no choice. No matter how hard I looked, no planet had the blood in stock. We'll have to get it the old fashioned way." He smiled his evil grin. Zim still had a dazed look on his face. He knew he would be risking his life on this mission, for nightmare hounds were bloodthirsty beasts who would stop at nothing to kill everything in their path. Zim suddenly started to contemplate why he had come on this quest in the first place. Love wasn't something to go and risk your life for. Heck, Irkens weren't even really capable of loving that much. Sure they could, but not by choice. Very few Irkens loved by choice. Why, a few years ago Zim would never risk his life to safe someone else. It just wasn't his style. Until she came along.  
  
Zim didn't even know if Ari could be trusted. So far everything had been magical, and he had fallen deeper in love, and now they were to be married. He had also hoped to have offspring. But was one supposed to regret love? Zim didn't know, but he did anyway.. He was now beginning to regret ever freeing Zix. But what was done was done, so he decided he would risk the trip to Lorian and go from there. He finally spoke " Yes, the old fashioned way. We shall go to Lorian and track down the beast." Zix was still smiling and put his hand on Zim's shoulder. " That's my boy. According to the map, Lorian is only two days from here, so we should still have time to get back to earth and save Ari. And for once, I''ll be a good guy." He said this with great distaste. Dib was listening all the while. What next? He thought. Oh well, he had come this far, he couldn't quit now. He reached into his backpack he had brought, and grabbed a pack of Strawberry Banana Fanna flavored lick a stix. Oh, how he longed for a nice burger or a piece of pizza, something filling. No wonder Zim was so skinny, he survived on lick a stix, irken cola, and the occasional waffle. He opened the package, spilling half in process. " Damn it." He mumbled under his breath. He decided he wasn't hungry and lay down for some rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ari lay weak and still on the couch in Zim's living room. She wasn't quite sure how long it had been since Zim left, but it was too long to her. Her throat burned, her head throbbed, and her stomach churned. It was just to enough to make tears well up in her eyes. The last time she had been in this much pain was after a rather excruciating training section back at the academy. She was surprised, however, by the care Gaz and Gir had given her. Gaz always came in at night and fluffed her pillow and refreshed her drink and gave her human painkillers. They weren't very strong, but they relieved her long enough to get some rest. Gir also tried to cheer her up with a rubber piggy and a stuffed moose. She took these gifts appreciatively, and cuddled with him to keep her company. Oh how she longed for Zim's touch. His smooth skin rubbing against hers in a playful nuzzle, hus arms embracing her in a loving hug, the sweet, quick kisses on the lips, and the long, sweet saliva swapping ones. It all seemed to have happened so long ago, even if it was only a few days. She sighed and fell back into a long sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a grueling two days, and Zix and Zim switching back and forth who piloted the ship, they were entering Lorian's atmosphere. The planet glowed a beautiful shade of green. When Zim flew closer, he could see that it had a lush, green surface, with beautiful trees that resembles weeping willows, shimmering streams filled with a sparkly blue substance, meadows with unkown species of wildflowers, and a population filled with diverse species. After a while, he came across a campsite, and decided to land ask about how to get to Fenrir. He decided to land on top of a nearby hill, just in case the inhabitants weren't friendly. Upon landing, Dib stirred and woke up from his slumber. Zim walked over to him and kicked him in the rear. " Get up Dib-stink, we're here!" Dib rubbed his rumpus and looked up at Zim with an annoyed expression. " I kind of figured that out when I felt the ship land, you moron." Zim ignored this comment, and was already walking out the door, followed by Zix. Upon entering the campsite, they were greeted by a familiar looking emaciated human. He had black, messy hair, a shirt that said Z?, black pants, steel toed boots, and a maniacal grin. " Hello. What brings you here?" He said. Zim announced " We have come here to defeat the monster Fenrir and save you innocent, defenseless, refugees from a horrible, painful death by being eaten alive." Johnny gave him a O_o look. " Um, thanks for your concern, but I AM NOT DEFENSELESS!" He pulled out one of those cool looking hooked blades and grabbed zim, putting the knife to his neck. Zim was shocked, grabbed at Nny's hands. Nny released him, laughing. " Look who's defenseless now. You should have been ready for that attack." Zim rubbed his neck. " WRETCHED HUMAN!! I'LL REMOVE YOUR GEN-" Dib grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth. " Ah, hehehe. Don't mind Zim, he hasn't had much rest lately; he doesn't know what he's saying. We'll just leave you alone now." Johnny raised an eyebrow and put his knife away. " Suit yourself. Oh, I forgot to tell you, we already sent an Irken Rogue to kill Fenrir. She should be back anytime now. But incase you'd like to intervene, he dwells in the side of a small hill at the end of the forest." Dib smiled a cheesy smile " Thanks, we'll be on our way now." Dib dragged Zim behind him, and Zix followed suit. Johnny looked after them with a interested look, then shrugged it off and walked away whistling ode to joy.  
  
Dib was tripping over himself and Zim, dragging them through the forest. He had been going at it for quite some time, and honestly had no idea where they were. Zim protested " Let GO of me! What is your problem, Dib? Why are you holding my hand?!?!" Dib stopped in dead in his tracks. Zim bumped into him, and just when he was about to yell, he paused to observe the scene before him. They had come to a rather large clearing, and it looked as if some trees had been knocked down. Know they knew why. An elephant size, charcoal black, yellow eyed, viscous looking wolf stood before them, Fenrir, growling and snarling at a figure about the height of Zim. She wielded a rather vicious looking dagger, with the irken emblem engraved on the handle. She raised it above her head, ready to strike. She had blood red eyes shaped like Zim's, curling antennae that came nearly to her knees, a trench coat much like Ari's, a black sleeveless dress with a spiked choker necklace that was black leather with silver spikes, boots exactly like the emaciated human, a black belt with a sheath for her dagger, and pale mint green skin. Zim thought for a moment, she was very beautiful, just like...No! He mustn't get distracted. Fenrir leaped at her, and she dodged, agile as a cat. Jumping on his back, she impaled him with the dagger multiple times, until his rage caused her to slide off. Zix had finally caught up to observe the scene for himself. For the moment it looked as if the irken was winning, that was, until, she noticed the three standing there. She looked at them for about a minute, letting her guard down, and then was immediately knocked off her feet by Fenrir. Her dagger flew out of her hands, landing blade down in the dirt by Zim's feet. The girl was using her feet to kick the wolf in the mouth and avoid being eaten. Dib's eyes were wide " We have to help her!" For a minute, he couldn't believe what he had just said, he wanted to save an alien? It was similar to wanting to save Ari, he supposed. He had a weakness for females, even alien.  
  
Zim finally came to, and decided to do one of the stupidest things he would ever do, and that was to jump on Fenrir's back, getting the blood he needed and saving the girl at the same time. He grabbed the dagger by his feet, and leaped onto the animal's great leg, climbing up to his back. He didn't notice much, he was mostly concentrating on his would be prey. Zim raised the dagger, its blade shining in the planets moonlight, and stabbed the beast, creating another puncture wound, like the one the irken female had, digging it deep until the crimson liquid came pouring out of his veins. Fenrir howled with pain and anger, and began the jerk around violently, trying to dispatch the pest. Zim looked to his comrades, yelling " Zix! Give me a vile!" Zix did as he was told, digging in his suitcase and finding a small glass vial. He threw it to zim, who caught it with great skill. He caught some of the running blood, then replaced the cork. He jumped down beside the girl, helping her up. " Come on, follow me." The girl hesitated a bit, but decided to follow. Zim ran past Dib and Zix, who followed. Fenrir was close behind. Dib thought, they couldn't just lead this creature to the camp and leave them to die. He stopped and turned around, facing the creature. The previous week he had just bought some knock out gas for aliens, and hadn't yet tested it. He figured he might need it, traveling with two aliens and all, especially one that was an inmate and the other was crazy. He opened it and threw it at the beast's feet. The beast snarled, then quieted. Zim had stopped not long after Dib had and was watching in amazement at the human's quick thinking. The beast swayed on his feet, and finally fell to the ground with a great shaking of the ground. Dib was feeling quite proud of himself and his companions now. They had gotten what they needed without wiping out the last of a species, and came out with their lives, plus another one in the process. Zim walked over to Dib and looked at him for quite some time. He finally outstretched his arm, and Dib shook his hand.  
  
Zim turned to the girl. " Oh yeah, we haven't been introduced. I'm Zim, Irken invader Zim, and you are?" The girl stared at him for a minute with a evil glare. She finally spoke, " My name is Raven, and thanks to you I'll probably be going hungry a little while longer, since you took my job. I would have gotten a reward for that beasts head!" She clenched her fists and shook them at the others. Zix laughed and spoke up " Well, sis, that isn't exactly the proper way to thank your heroes, now is it?" Raven's eyes grew wide as she noticed Zix for what seemed to be the first time. " Hello, brother." Zim and Dib looked at each other, confused. She continued," I wouldn't have needed heroes if they wouldn't have interfered." Zim stepped between them " Look, we came here for that beast's blood so we could get a cure for someone who is ill. I apologize for the inconvenience we caused, and I'll give you some monies as soon as we get back to Earth. That is, if your coming with us." Raven looked around her. What a bunch. A Human, an idiot irken and her insane brother. Oh well, it was company nonetheless. Johnny never really liked talking. He was more of a person of action. What did she have to lose? There was nothing for her here. She sighed " Fine. I have nothing better to do." With that, the four walked to the voot cruiser.  
  
Yeah Yeah I know it was crappy. I haven't gotten many reviews, so I don't have a lot of confidence in writing, but I'm going to finish this thing. The next part will be about Raven's past. PLEASE Read and Review. 


	6. Chapter Six: Way Back When

Ok people, I'm still alive. I just haven't had a chance to write. This week has been hectic. I'm practically failing science. Funny how I make straight A's except for one class. Its always been that way. Well anyways since I haven't written in a while, this will most likely suck royally. Please do not throw rotten legumes at me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zim  
  
Raven sat gazing out of the window of the voot cruiser. It was beautiful in space, the stars shown like tiny Christmas lights all around them, and the surrounding planets were brilliant shades of all colors. Raven didn't really know why she had agreed to go along with these idiots. She really didn't give it much thought because she had been lonely at the time. Sure there was Nny, but he just pain scared her. The other inhabitants of the camp shunned her because the Irken empire was the reason they were refugees in the first place. She hadn't been lonely all her life. She had been best friends with Tak as long as she could remember, and still was. She had lost contact with her after she escaped from Earth. It was very cramped in the little cruiser, considering Dib, Zim, Zix and Raven all fit in it. Raven was squeezed up next to Zim where she could look out the window. Funny she was sitting in this cruiser with her former victim. Her brother, Zix, had been a target of hers. It was if it all happened yesterday.. the memories.  
  
( On Irk approximately 20 years ago)  
  
Raven stood at the bus stop with Tak. The bus was always late on their route. Their street was lined with Irken housing units similar to Zim's house.only good. Tak and Raven were sitting on a bench in front of a sign that said bus stop in Irken and then in English on the bottom (don't ask why). Raven was wearing the same thing as she was in the future, with a pair of headphones where her ears would be. Faint sounds of music came from them. Tak sat reading a magazine filled with different types of invader equipment. Ah yes, it was her life long dream to become an invader. (we all know how that goes now don't we?) As for Raven, she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with her life. Being an invader seemed kind of boring to her, which made her different form the others. She just thought that taking over planet after planet and killing of entire species was kind of barbaric. She sighed and closed her eyes, still tired from the night before. She had stayed up all night wondering about the test the next day. It was to see what job she would excel at. Maybe she would be an invader, brave and strong, or a guard, or it could be something horrible, like a food drone. She just didn't know. She suddenly felt an elbow in her side. She opened her eyes and made an annoyed face, turning off her cd player and facing Tak. " Yes?"  
  
" Nervous about the test?" Tak asked. Raven just groaned. " You just have to keep bringing that up don't you? No, I'm not nervous. Just excited. This test will decide what we will be doing the rest of our lives." Tak grinned ear to ear " I know what I'll be! An invader! Its my fate, I just know it! I was meant to conquer!" She clenched her fists in a Zimmish manner. Raven just stared " Um, yeah." Tak stared " What do you think you'll get?" Raven sighed " I dunno. Whatever I get is what I get. Here comes the bus." A bus almost exactly like the one seen on room with a moose pulled up beside the curb. Raven and Tak rose, then heard some yelling off in the distance. A younger version of Zix was running, followed by two younger Irken boys and an angry looking food vendor. The vendor yelled " Hey! Come back here you wretches! That food isn't free!" Zix was running straight for the bus, carrying an armful of apple looking fruit. He yelled, " Move it, Sis!" And he and the two other irkens dove into the open bus door. Tak looked at Raven oddly. " Is he always like this?" Raven laughed, " Oh, this isn't near normal. He's usually being pursued by some flesh eating demon." Tak cringed, and they boarded the bus to the academy.  
  
The ride there was as usual. Tak sat next to Raven, Zix sat next to one of his buddies, a girl named Ari sat by Tenn, and Zim sat alone or with Skoodge. Not many of them lived on this route. Raven was still listening to her c.d. player, when Zix's head came into view. "BOO!" He shouted. Raven gave him an annoyed look and turned of her music. " What the hell do you want?" She asked irritably. Zix replied " Whoa there, I just wanted to tell you I'll be a little late getting home today. Leave me a lick a stick ok?" Raven gave him a questionable look " And just where are you going?" Zix looked around him, then leaned down and pretended to whisper into Ravens ear (or where it would be if she had one) but actually shouted " NONE YO DAMN BUISNESS!" He burst into laughter, along with the restof the bus, except Tak, Raven's loyal friend. Raven just rubbed the side of her head and turned her music back on as Zix walked back to sit down. Tak looked like she wanted to talk, but Raven did not. And so the rest of the way there was quiet.  
  
Raven was thinking about the people in that bus. Mostly Zim. She didn't really know him, but most people picked on him for his being so short. Raven herself was medium height, about the same as Tak. Zix was the tallest one in the academy. He was just a few inches shy of being tallest material. Tenn was just a ditz, and Ari really bugged Raven. She had never done anything to her personally, but sometimes Tak would hang out with her instead of Raven, and she was one of the prettiest in the academy. Her blue eyes were absolutely stunning. Raven's eyes weren't dull either; they were a beautiful blood red. But secretly she would give anything to have Ari's eyes. Finally, the bus pulled up to the academy and everyone departed. The first class of the day was always the worst for Raven, not because it was flying class, but because of the teacher, Mr. Van Helsing. He was like an irken Mrs. Bitters. He was very tall, with one patched eye, and the other one a dark green. He always targeted Raven because of her height and her being related to Zix . Since Zix was a grade ahead of her, he'd already passed this class, so she was the tallest this year. And tall irkens were expected to do exceedingly well. The thing was, flying was not for Raven. Mr. Van Helsing criticized every little thing she did wrong, comparing her skills to those of great irken invaders. This made it extremely hard for her to maintain a good grade in this class, but she did. But today she wasn't thinking about the class. She couldn't help but wonder where it was Zix was going after school. She figured just to be annoying, and get rid of this nagging curiosity, she would follow him and find out.  
  
Raven and Tak reached the class at the same time, and grabbed seats in the very back row. The rest of the class filed in, Zim last, who sat next to Raven looking very anxious. Raven began to notice everyone looked that way, and then she remembered why. Today was the day they were taking the flying quiz, similar to the real flying test, to see where they stand on their skills. Raven really didn't need to worry, she was very good at flying, but she couldn't help but get butterflies. A very tall, vicious looking Irken stepped into the room. Mr. Van Helsing announced, " all right, quiet all you maggots. As you know, today is the day you get to take the wonderful flying quiz. I hope you all studied. Because if you fail this quiz, chances are you will fail the real test, and I'll have to be haunted by your presence next year." The class groaned. " Now, if I hear any talking, whispering, noise making, coughing or loud breathing, you will immediately fail. Yes, Skoodge?" HE glanced over a a rather short, chubby irken with his hand raised. " Um, sir, what about sneezing? You see I have this cold and.." Mr. Van Helsing gave him a death glare and growled. " No sneezing, either. And you get 5 points taken off for asking a stupid question." Skoodge sighed. The test began.  
  
It was easier than Raven had ever expected it to be. She had completed it in five minutes, and was confident she aced it. The rest of the classes afterwards had flown by, and now it was lunch. Raven sat with her head rested in her hands, poking her lunch with a spork. It was a strange concoction with a blue tinge to it. Raven wasn't the least bit interested in food, however. All she could think about was where Zix was going. Any other sibling would have just nodded and said " Yeah, whatever." But Zix was not the kind of brother who would go someplace without good reason. He never hung out or partied with friends, because most of the time he was practicing his alchemy skills and for some strange reason lately, had been getting into Raven's dagger collection. True, Raven had an unusual interest in old age weapons. Lasers and bullets bored her, but the cold steel blade of a dagger or sword captured her mind. She also loved to read, and had shelves and shelves of disks of books.(yeah you can put books on disk. These are irkens remember?). Books were a way of escaping the hectic life she led. Ever since she'd been a smeet, she loved books. She always forced Zix to read to her with bribes of candy.  
  
Most smeets were born with the ambition to become invaders, but Raven longed for something more exciting. Not exactly as exciting as the tallest, that was just too much responsibility (hahhahaha..ha.) But maybe something where her talents wouldn't be unused. Some of said talents were her speed. Raven could outrun any Irken, no matter how fast. She was also very smart, like her brother. The downside of it all was her temper. It could only be compared to the wrath of Senor Diablo. Another bad habit she had picked up from her brother. As she was daydreaming, Raven saw Zix out of the corner of her eye. He was completely alone, very unusual for him, and he was heading for the exit of the cafeteria. All students knew that going of campus was forbidden, and would result in severe punishment. That was all it took for Raven to follow her brother wherever he was going. She dumped her tray and snuck off toward the exit.  
  
Hahhahahahaha. Uh yeah, I'm going to end this chapter here because its getting long and I haven't updated in a while. I promise I'll finish, I'm working on chapter seven now. Don't pummel me too much. Please review! 


	7. Update

:::::NEWSFLASH::::  
  
This isn't a chapter, sorry. I have decided to put this story on hold. I just can't write it anymore. Maybe I'll finish it one day, maybe not. For right now I'm working on an IZ version of queen of the damned. If you would be so kind as to tell me what you think of this, I'd appreciate it. Just review this story telling me. I'll post a page with the cast I think will fit soon.  
  
Oops.update..  
  
FanFiction.Net respects the expressed wishes of the following authors and will not archive entries based on their work: Anne Rice(shit) Anne McCaffrey Raymond Feist Robin McKinley Laurell K. Hamilton Nora Roberts/J.D. Robb Irene Radford P.N. Elrod  
  
Failure to comply with site rules will result in the removal of stories and/or removal of account.  
  
Hehe I think that means my idea won't work. Ignore it I guess. I already uploaded my story on accident. Hope I don't get my account removed. 


End file.
